mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Lethal Ice Land
Lethal Ice Land '''is the 14th main course of Super Mario New Star, and is the 2nd to last level in the game. After entering the locked room within the tower, head into the Warp Pipe in the blue pit. This is also the 2nd ice / snow level in the game. The three high mountain peaks make up almost the entirety of the level, with only a couple of small platforms at the bottom that separate them. Mario starts on the very bottom, which is attached to a low cloud with a bridge on the other side. Across the wooden connector is the central platform of the level, in which Mario can choose which peak he would like to climb. To the left is a tall canyon with a small icy lava path going through it. To the right is a very high slanted peak, called the Alps, which is almost entirely icy lava. And lastly, there is a high mountain with a tunnel through the center, which leads the highest, and is surrounded my many moving cloud platforms. Levels '''Star 1: Race with Hikin'Koopa It is recommended to unlock the cannon from Star 3 first, in order to have a second backup if you lose the race as it is difficult. Mario must race Koopa the Quick up the tallest mountain. Mario starts directly across the from the peak he needs to reach. Cross the cloud platform, which has some Goombas concealed in it, and cross the bridge. Go straight across the dark blue ice path to reach the platform directly bellow the mountain. Head to the other side of this platform, avoiding the Chuckya to see a cloud platform (Mario needs to be near them for the clouds to render). Jump on the clouds and ride them up to the tunnel of the mountain, where Mario will find Koopa. This race needs to be done very quickly and is packed with precision jumps, so keep this in mind. If Mario fails, there are two stars that can be reached from the top of this mountain (Star 5 and Star 6, if you opened the cannon). Talk and start the race and quickly jump dive or long jump through the tunnel to go quickly. Follow the wooden scaffolding, avoiding the sides of the mountain, until you reach more cloud platforms. The rest of the course are these platforms, which are very tricky to navigate. The best method is to double jump to each, though one of them requires a triple jump. Mario can also side flip to them IF they are going downwards. You must make it to the top before 55:01 to get the star from Koopa. Star 2: Scale the Alps Mario must climb a slanted slope of pain. Head to the central platform and look to the right to find the "Alps". It may not seem possible to reach this location, but if Mario walks close to it, a couple of cloud platforms will appear. Jump over the clouds and onto the first ledge. All of the dark blue ice is lava. Now, triple jump to the next ledge and jump to the many patches of grey. They are like the ones in Bowser's Space Fleet, but parts will eat your jump, so keep momentum. At the top is a grey wall, which needs used as a triple jump (make sure the Triple Jump jump is on the ledge) to reach the next ledge. Next, wall kick off the two wooden walls over the lava, and follow the final grey patches to the star. Easy Strategy: '''There is a much easier way of getting this star. On the central platform is a block which contains a Koopa Shell. Grab the shell and jump across the clouds and surf on the lava to the top, staying to either side to avoid all walls. But, be warned, you will see this portion again, and the shell will not be available. '''Star 3: Chill'N'Burn Mario must navigate a small icy canyon. Head to the central platform, kill the Chuckya, and look to the left. Mario should not only see the canyon, with the icy river bellow, but also the "!" box with the Koopa Shell in it. Grab it and jump (it requires a bit of speed) into the start of the icy passage bellow. Slowly weave around the walls, avoiding the Flame Jets and inactive Kuromames (they do not spit fire). There is a dead end at the other end, which has a pink Bob-omb buddy telling Mario to wall kick. There isn't much risk of dying, since the ground is snow and jumping into the lava is unlikely. The easiest place to kick is closest to the lava. At the top is not only the star, but also a red coin, and a Bob-omb buddy that opens the cannon! Star 4: Frosty 8 Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the mountains. This requires Mario to pretty much get to every location with a star so far. Their locations are as follows: # Next to the start on top of a cloud platform # On top of a tree on the start # Hidden in the cloud platform leading to the central platform # In a gap in the small icy path leading to the tallest mountain # On top of a tree in front of the tallest mountain # On top of the tallest mountain # On top of the Alps, after the wall kicking section # On top of the icy canyon. When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the central platform Star 5: The Big Jump Mario must make a very accurate jump from the top of the mountain. Head to the very top where you raced Hikin' Koopa and look towards where the rest of the stage is. Mario should see a star in the distance. Mario must slide down the side of the cliff and jump to hit the star. Thankfully, if he misses he will land back on the stage. This is also a nice backup star if you lose the race to Koopa during star 1. Star 6: Hidden Star of the Alps This star isn't really a secret at all, but just requires the cannon. Mario must use the cannon to reach a star in the middle of the sky. The Bob-omb buddy is on top of the canyon where Star 3 was found. The cannon is on top of the tallest mountain. Enemies * Goomba * Chuckya * Kuromame Trivia * Star 2 and 6 refers to the Alps, a real mountain range located in Europe, which is the biggest and longest one in the world. Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Snowscape Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario Galaxy